Quelle promotion !
by Mimi Camourou
Summary: Iruka a eu le malheur d'ouvrir sa bouche une fois, et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Maintenant en charge de remettre de la discipline dans les rangs au bureau des missions (en plus de l'académie, des missions, et de son protégé Naruto), il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de jouer avec ces deux alpha qui semblaient vouloir bousculer ses habitudes ... A/B/O universe. BL/Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Infos supplémentaires, sur la fiction et sur ses updates, présentes sur mon profil !**

* * *

Iruka soupira lourdement. Sa première et unique journée au bureau des missions avait été un véritable enfer, peuplé de Jônin et de Chûnin incapables de lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un seul rapport décent. Il avait été particulièrement indulgent au début. Tout frais arrivé, il ne se sentait pas à sa place pour leur faire le moindre reproche. Mais après un énième rapport souillon, rendu avec négligence, Iruka en eut assez, et son habituelle exigence prit le dessus sur sa timidité. À partir de ce moment, le bureau des missions devint la scène principale des exaspérations de colère du jeune oméga. Jamais autant de ninja ne s'étaient fait (gentiment) réprimander en un jour et jamais personne n'avait quitté le bureau aussi rapidement, leur papier toujours en main, la tête baissée. Son résumé de la journée fut la constatation de l'administration désastreuse et lamentable du rendu de missions. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi les archivistes étaient toujours remontés contre les ninjas quand il les croisait dans les couloirs du bâtiment central. De fait, parce qu'il était convaincu que le bien-être collectif commençait par de petites actions, Iruka s'était mis en tête d'informer l'Hokage de ses observations. Iruka savait faire marcher ses contacts quand il sentait que c'était nécessaire, et quel autre contact que l'Hokage lui-même, l'homme le plus influent et Alpha le plus puissant, pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre son objectif ?

C'était donc d'un pas pressé qu'Iruka se dirigeait vers le bureau du Sandaime. Après tant d'années à y être allé pour se faire passer un savon, ses pieds connaissaient le chemin. Certes, Iruka était un oméga, mais il avait toujours été d'une nature rebelle, ce qui l'avait poussé à toujours faire preuve … d'originalité … dans la connerie monumentale dont il avait été capable dans son adolescence. Il toqua fermement. La voix du vieil Hokage lui donna la permission d'entrer, ce qu'il fit d'un pas assuré. Son assurance s'envola bien vite en constatant que l'Hokage n'était pas seul et qu'il semblait arriver en plein milieu d'un rapport oral d'une mission Anbu. Les deux membres de la célèbre branche secrète, qui étaient devant le bureau de l'Hokage, se tenaient droit comme des i et semblaient sur le qui-vive à son approche. Il est vrai que pour des Alpha comme ces deux-là, son odeur phéromonale devait leur titiller les narines. En réponse, une légère odeur de musc sauvage s'éleva jusqu'à son nez délicat. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas montrer son malaise interne.

— Umino Iruka, le Chûnin dont je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre parler depuis ce matin. Il semblerait que tu aies traumatisé et agacé un certain nombre de mes ninjas aujourd'hui au bureau, pouffa-t-il, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— J-Je peux repasser si vous préférez ...

Il se fustigea intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas se trahir et montrer qu'il était intimidé.

— Mais non tu ne me déranges en rien voyons ! ricana-t-il doucement, comme s'il n'avait pas interrompu deux de ses meilleurs éléments pour lui.

Il ne les congédia pas, malgré le malaise visible d'Iruka. Le vieil homme semblait grandement s'amuser de toute la situation. Piqué à vif, prêt à relever le challenge silencieux du Sandaime, Iruka s'approcha. Bien trop fier pour penser à sa sécurité, Iruka vint se tenir entre les deux dominants, les ignorant sciemment, concentrant son regard et son énergie sur l'Hokage. Ce dernier lui renvoyait un sourire franchement amusé derrière sa pipe qu'il fumait comme un boute-en-train. Un brin de malice pouvait se lire dans son regard usé.

— Eh bien, Hokage-sama, je suis venue vous voir à cause du bureau des missions, lui répondit-il avec déférence.

— Ah ?

— J'aimerais vous toucher deux mots sur la manière dont vos ninja se fichent éperdument du travail administratif … dit-il en jetant un oeil aux deux Anbu figés comme des statues à côté de lui.

— Je t'en prie Iruka, tu peux continuer à parler en leur présence, ton observation restera un secret confidentiel entre nous, ironisa le vieil homme.

— Eh bien, les rapports rendus au bureau sont dans un état déplorable pour commencer. Je ne m'étonne plus du pourquoi les archivages des rapports prennent autant de temps, même mes élèves les plus souillons écrivent mieux que certains ninjas ! Et quand je dis « rapport », je devrai davantage dire « torchon » ! Si vous aviez eu entre les mains ce que j'ai vu, vous n'en reviendriez pas Hokage-sama…

L'Hokage tira une bouffée de sa pipe qu'il exhala tranquillement en regardant calmement Iruka qui s'évertuait à défendre sa cause. Il pouvait sentir qu'un certain amusement traversait les deux compères silencieux, au même titre que lui-même.

— Et que proposes-tu pour remédier à cela ? lui demanda-t-il.

Loin de se décontenancer, Iruka répondit :

— pour commencer, il faudrait leur rappeler gentiment qu'une mission s'accomplit avec sérieux jusqu'au bout, ce qui implique également la rédaction du rapport, car ce qu'ils bâclent rend la classification des archives beaucoup plus difficile et donc, dans une certaine mesure, handicape le village. Ensuite, s'ils n'écoutent que d'une oreille discrète, il faudrait rendre cette dernière plus attentive sous la forme de malus et de retard de paie selon si leur rapport est plus ou moins conforme à ce qu'on attendrait niveau propreté pour un rapport de mission. De plus, ça obligerait toute cette bande d'incapable à traiter avec moins de condescendance les collègues qui restent au village pour les tâches administratives !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il exposait son propos, Iruka ne s'aperçut pas que l'Hokage affichait un sourire de plus en plus franc et résolu. C'est une fois son discours achevé sur les directives qu'il avait envisagées qu'il commença à avoir des suées, parce qu'il sentait que son dévouement et son attachement à la rigueur l'avaient conduit droit dans un piège dont il ne pouvait plus se dépêtrer.

— Tu as totalement raison Iruka, la situation peut tout à fait être arrangé, et puisque tu sembles y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, je te charge de faire appliquer cela, en mon nom, au bureau !

Un silence s'abattit à la suite de cette annonce. Iruka, tout penaud, cligna des yeux comme pour se réveiller.

— Moi ? Mais, Hokage-sama, je suis déjà instructeur à l'académie, comment voulez-vous que je trouve le temps pour-

— Tu t'occuperas du bureau après que la fermeture de l'école, et tu superviseras les autres intendants pour qu'ils puissent s'occuper de la gestion en ton absence.

— M-mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des personnes beaucoup plus habilitées à-

— Tut tut tut, mon cher Iruka, tu avais l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de changer les choses. De plus, tu as fait forte impression cet après-midi, par conséquent je sais que tu réussiras à te faire obéir même des plus récalcitrants de mes ninjas. Et puis, je sais que tu te serres la ceinture en ce moment pour satisfaire les besoins de Naruto, une compensation financière pour tes heures supplémentaires ne serait-elle pas la bienvenue ? Elle sera, bien entendu, ajoutée à ton salaire d'enseignant instructeur et à celui que tu auras à mi-temps pour administrer le bureau …

"Quel coup bas" pensa le brun. Hiruzen savait pertinemment quel était son point faible et n'avait pas hésité à l'exploiter pour s'assurer de son consentement. Il ne pouvait plus dire non à qui que ce soit lorsque le nom de "Naruto" était évoqué. Il ne pouvait pas nier que son salaire tout à fait satisfaisant en vivant seul, fondait comme neige au soleil avec Naruto à sa charge depuis deux ans.

— Je n'ai plus vraiment le choix je suppose, soupira-t-il, j'accepte cette promotion chronophage, mais vous me laissez carte blanche dans la gestion du problème, exigea-t-il.

— Bien entendu, tant que tu ne les tues pas, pouffa le vieillard derrière sa pipe.

Iruka rougit et nia évidemment le prédicat. Il savait que ses colères pouvaient parfois le rendre un peu effrayant et très impulsif, mais pas de quoi traumatiser des ninjas diplômés. Il fut congédié par l'Hokage et partit, à demi satisfait par la réunion avec Sarutobi-san. Il laissait derrière lui deux Anbu qui ne cillèrent pas. C'est au moment de se retirer que l'un des deux pensa à haute voix :

— Umino Iruka-san … ne ?

Hiruzen haussa le sourcil gauche, intrigué par la réaction suscitée chez lui.

— En effet, c'est bien lui … y a-t-il un problème ?

— Non Hokage-sama, je le trouve juste … intéressant.

— Hm, intervint son compagnon

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Iruka semblait avoir vraiment attiré l'attention aujourd'hui. Il attendait avec impatience la suite des événements des prochaines semaines, où le reste de la population ninja de Konoha allait découvrir qui était son fameux protégé, Iruka Umino.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le week-end s'annonçait doux et ensoleillé pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Iruka s'avançait nerveusement pour commencer sa première journée officielle en tant que réceptionnaire au bureau de Missions. Il appréhendait un peu les relations qu'il parviendrait à former avec les autres membres du milieu ninja qu'il ne fréquente plus vraiment depuis son admission à l'académie cinq ans auparavant. Hormis l'Hokage, les seuls rapports qu'il entretenait se résumaient aux parents d'élèves, ses élèves et ses collègues. Retrouver des ninjas actifs, qui plus est les rencontrer à leur retour de mission et les convaincre de les changer d'attitude n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Iruka s'interrogea encore une fois sur sa capacité à tolérer leur résistance à lui obéir, surtout ceux qui lui étaient techniquement supérieurs en grade … mais il se convainquit lui-même du bienfait général de son action et se rassura en se souvenant qu'il avait l'appui de la plus haute instance de Konoha. Il soupira une bonne fois, pour se détendre, et entra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment. La tête haute, il s'engagea dans un dédale de couloirs circulaires jusqu'au bureau qui l'attendait.

La salle pleine de vie se fit silencieuse à son entrée. Certains le reconnurent, d'autres le découvraient physiquement mais savaient déjà qui il était, après le fiasco de l'autre jour. Il les dépassa tous pour rejoindre les bureaux en feignant l'ignorance alors même qu'il était terrorisé. Il s'assit le plus naturellement du monde à côté de son collègue qui venait d'accepter timidement un rapport. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'état du rapport en question et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Le chûnin qui venait de le rendre, déglutit. Iruka s'en saisit vivement avant que son collègue n'ait le temps de le poser dans la pile à emmener aux archives. Il feignit d'observer le document avec attention. Il leva les yeux vers le ninja toujours figé devant le bureau, au même titre que tous les autres présents. Dans un geste délibérément lent, Iruka froissa le papier en gardant le contact visuel puis le jeta sans ménagement dans la poubelle à côté de son bureau. L'effarement général gagna l'assemblée.

— Shinobi-san, votre rapport est ... indécent, refaites-le.

Un mouvement d'indignation s'éleva d'une part et bientôt tout le monde grondait contre Iruka. « Injustice ! » « C'est pas un Chûnin qui va faire la loi ! » « Les ninjas de terrain ont d'autres choses à faire ! ». Iruka pouvait sentir une veine pulser contre sa tempe. Levant un regard courroucé sur l'ensemble de la vingtaine de ninjas présents, il s'exclama d'une voix forte, couvrant assez facilement toutes les autres :

— Si vous avez la moindre réclamation à faire à l'encontre des nouvelles mesures adoptées, je vous invite à vous référer à l'Hokage en personne qui a approuvé mon initiative après ma désastreuse journée de remplacement mardi. Votre capacité à rendre des torchons dépasse de loin celle de mes pre-genin de 8 ans, je vous félicite ! Maintenant si vous voulez vraiment que n'importe quel autre membre de l'administration vous prenne au sérieux à partir d'aujourd'hui je vous prierai de faire dignement votre boulot de "ninja de terrain" jusqu'au bout, et cela inclut rendre des rapports décents ! Classifier ses bouts de papier que vous pensez certainement inutiles est aussi primordial pour Konoha que d'accomplir vos dites missions ! Si vous pensez le contraire, je suis ravi de vous apprendre qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui chaque torchon que vous rendrez retardera malencontreusement la transaction de chacun de vos paiements, donc si j'étais vous, je m'appliquerai à partir de maintenant car oui, je suis celui qui vérifiera chaque rapport à la fin de la journée et je noterai vos noms, soyez-en sûr. Maintenant, vous serez gentils de faire passer le mot et de déguerpir d'ici si vous estimez que votre rapport puisse être refusé.

Après sa petite déclaration, le bureau se retrouva instantanément vide. Satisfait de son petit effet, Iruka se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise. Le reste de la journée se fit relativement calme. Iruka en profita pour briffer ses collègues des nouvelles mesures que l'Hokage a pris. Certains se sentirent nerveux à l'idée de réfuter un supérieur, mais Iruka les rassura en leur apprenant qu'au moindre pépin, ils n'avaient juste qu'à lui déléguer les potentiels « problèmes ». Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir l'unité d'archivage lui rendre une petite visite pour lui souhaiter un chaleureux bienvenu (il fut à la fois flatté et terriblement gêné de les voir le traiter comme une sorte de Messie venu à leur secours dans leur vie de calvaire). En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il avait dû prendre l'entièreté de sa pause pour pourchasser Naruto qui avait encore fait des siennes, il fit face à son premier « problème » en la personne d'Asuma Sarutobi. Ce dernier, la clope au bec avait son bras droit appuyé sur la table tandis qu'il tendait son rapport à un chûnin qui semblait chercher ses mots pour lui refuser son papier avec tout le respect dont il pouvait faire preuve. Iruka dépassa un ninja aux cheveux argentés, adossé contre le chambranle de l'entrée. Il semblait attendre le jônin, tout en lisant un petit livre dont le contenu lui apparaissait comme obscur. Assez impatient, Asuma coupa son interlocuteur dans ses marmonnements :

— Écoute, j'ai pas trop le temps là, tu peux pas te dépêcher un peu de me dire ce que t'as ? Je vais pas te manger si c'est ça qui te fait peur …

— Il essaie de vous dire le plus respectueusement du monde que votre rapport n'est pas tolérable Asuma-san, intervint Iruka qui s'assit à son siège.

— Tiens, tu travailles ici maintenant Iruka ? Lui demanda-t-il complètement surpris en tournant son regard vers lui.

Iruka se saisit du papier. Il grimaça. Même Asuma, un des rares Alpha et ninja qu'il respectait pourtant énormément, n'était pas foutu de réussir une tâche aussi simple qu'un bout de papier !

— Je vous prierai de recommencer votre rapport, conclut-il en jetant « l'ouvrage » à la poubelle.

— Hein ? Fut sa réponse

— Selon les nouvelles dispositions prises pour le bureau des rapports, vous devez recommencer votre papier pour-

— C'est une blague, c'est ça Iruka ? T'es le petit nouveau du service, et avec ton passif de délinquant juvénile ils ont décidé de te faire un bizutage pimenté, c'est ça ?

Iruka sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il avait horreur d'être coupé et encore plus de ne pas être écouté. Et Asuma le savait très bien. Il avait toujours su déclencher « la tempête Iruka » à une vitesse fulgurante, à ses dépens. Ses mains se crispèrent violemment sur la feuille qu'il tenait.

— En tout cas, je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas expliquer l'état de mon rapport aux archivistes avec ce que tu en as fait. J'ose même pas imaginer leur tête Iruka ! Bon à plus tard ! s'amusa-t-il en amorçant un demi-tour vers la sortie sans plus de considération pour les deux chûnins.

Piqué au vif, Iruka devint rouge de colère, se leva d'un bond derrière son bureau. Asuma, totalement inconscient de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, s'avança vers Kakashi, son compagnon de beuverie, avec un grand sourire, comme pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Le regard morne de Kakashi s'écarquilla soudainement. L'éclair de confusion qui le foudroya fut instantanément remplacé par une vive douleur à l'arrière de son crâne. Il jappa de surprise, et se saisit la tête. Tomba au sol une agrafeuse. Se retournant, complètement ahuri, il était prêt à demander des explications quand il tomba sur la « tempête Iruka ». Il déglutit difficilement. Il connaissait que trop bien cet air. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Asuma ! Ton père aurait honte de ton comportement !

Le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement, en public, ne fit que renforcer ses prières intérieures. Et le fait qu'Iruka s'avançait pour se poster juste devant lui, lui fit craindre pour sa vie. Le petit Oméga d'1m78 face au grand Alpha d'1m91. David contre Goliath. Et pourtant Asuma savait pertinemment qu'il ne se relèverait pas s'il s'opposait à son ami.

— Comment peux-tu avoir l'audace de penser une seule seconde que je me ferai bizuter ! C'est totalement ridicule et en plus tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Ton foutu rapport est dégueulasse ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de le recommencer, autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes qu'à partir de maintenant il faut s'appliquer jusqu'au bout dans sa mission, qui ne se termine que quand le rapport est rendu, et validé par l'équipe de ce bureau ! Et on ne fume pas à l'intérieur d'un bureau administratif ! Finit-il en saisissant la cigarette de sa bouche et la glissant dans le gobelet d'eau qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

La plupart des témoins n'en revenaient pas. Iruka venait de crier sur un supérieur. Pire il s'agissait d'Asuma, un ninja très respecté par la communauté. Selon eux, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte après une telle bavure, peu importe combien ils semblaient se connaître. Asuma se massa l'arrière de la tête, toujours un peu sensible, et à la surprise générale, il s'excusa :

— je suis désolé Iruka-chan, je ne savais pas que tu étais sérieux… Je vais refaire mon rapport et il sera tellement immaculé que tu en seras ébloui, je peux te l'assurer ! S'il te plaît ne me frappe plus, ta force est toujours aussi effrayante.

Iruka s'empourpra. Il venait de faire une scène devant ses collègues. Bien qu'Asuma soit prompt à ne pas se formaliser de son accès de colère, le jeune oméga ne voulait pas dévoiler sa féroce personnalité aussi vite. Il avait jusque-là été relativement ferme dans son entreprise mais il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'on le considère dès à présent comme un mini-tyran du bureau des missions.

— A-Asuma-san j-je m'excuse, j-je ne voulais pas-, il se coupa pour prendre une grande inspiration.

— Allons, allons Iruka, toi et moi, on est pratiquement de la même famille, je sais que tu mets beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage, je vais refaire mon rapport et m'assurer que le mot est bien passé. On ne voudrait pas que tu sois surmené dès ton premier jour hein.

Comme un petit garçon, Iruka ne fit que hocher la tête tandis qu'Asuma lui tapota le haut du crâne comme s'il eut été un petit chiot hargneux mais pas méchant. Il salua le reste des ninjas présents en leur donnant l'ordre de bien prendre soin du jeune oméga et de ne pas trop le surmener avant de s'éclipser, Kakashi sur ses talons.

— Alors, ta curiosité a-t-elle été satisfaite ? Demanda-t-il à son compère, plongé dans son bouquin

— Hm ? De quoi parles-tu ?

— Allons, pas la peine de feindre la surprise avec moi, Kakashi. Tu évites le bureau comme la peste parce que tu as des rapports en retard depuis des mois qui traînent sur ton bureau et dans tout l'appartement. Et là, subitement, tu décides de m'accompagner pour rendre un de mes rapports.

— Maa … D'accord, je suis découvert. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu le connaissais.

— Tout comme tu ne m'avais pas parlé de la nouvelle réforme approuvée par mon père … alors même que tu as eu un meeting avec lui hier, répondit-il du tac au tac en s'allumant une autre clope.

— Ça aurait été gâché une belle surprise, non ? Dit-il en lui souriant (si tant est que l'incurvation de son œil gauche était le signe d'un sourire sur ce visage masqué)

— Pas faux. Bon sang, Iruka est toujours aussi sauvage quand il est en colère, marmonna-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne.

— J'espère qu'il peut être sauvage dans d'autres situations, chuchota suavement son compère

— Oh là mon gars ! Je connais Iruka depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas avoir envie d'avoir cette conversation avec toi à son propos !

— Ce serait bien la première fois.

— Hé ! s'exclama Asuma, tu ne connaissais pas personnellement les personnes sur lesquelles j'ai fantasmé ! Et savoir que la première personne pour laquelle tu éprouves de la « curiosité » depuis des lustres est comme un membre de ma famille, ça me fout les boules mec !

— Très bien, très bien, capitula l'autre Jônin, je n'en parlerai plus alors … Viens, je vais t'offrir un verre pour m'avoir permis d'être le spectateur de la plus belle remontrance du siècle, à ton égard.

— Je suis profondément traumatisé par cette expérience Kakashi, geint-il faussement, il me faut au minimum la meilleure bière du Shinobi's Way, t'en a conscience ?

— … Et même davantage pour que je puisse te tirer les vers du nez sur Iruka, n'est-ce pas ?

Asuma lui fit une tape amicale sur l'omoplate tout en lui offrant un sourire radieux.

— Tu me connais si bien mon ami !

Alors qu'ils passaient l'arc de la porte d'entrée, ils saluèrent leur jeune collègue Itachi qui entrait dans le bâtiment, un rapport en main. Kakashi et lui se dévisagèrent, semblant se jauger mutuellement. L'échange ne dura que quelques instants, pas assez pour qu'Asuma ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant ... ce duel de regard était chargé de promesses à peine voilées.


	3. Chapitre 2

Alors même que les deux compères quittaient le bureau, Iruka se rassit avec force sur son fauteuil. Il soupira bruyamment. Il s'excusa auprès de ses collègues pour son manque de professionnalisme et leur expliqua la relation qui le liait à Asuma. Satisfaits de son explication, les autres ninjas reprirent leur travail de triage des papiers. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Voilà encore une raison supplémentaire de faire jaser le village à son sujet. Lui qui, avec son passif de fauteur de troubles, s'était pourtant promis de laisser tomber les projecteurs pour vivre dans l'ombre … Il fit le vide dans son esprit. Il fallait absolument qu'il apprenne à se contrôler. C'était absolument primordial en tant que ninja. Une douce fragrance vint lui titiller les narines. Il releva la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec un ninja peu commun : Itachi Uchiha était venu lui remettre un rapport. Il avait entendu parler du frère aîné de Sasuke mais n'avait jamais eu la chance de le rencontrer. Il semblait bien que le jour était venu. Il pria très fort pour qu'il n'ait pas à rembarrer le jeune prodige et à s'en faire un ennemi dès leur première conversation. Ce dernier lui tendit le papier. Il se redressa et le prit d'un air désintéressé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la feuille qu'il tenait. Tout semblait être en ordre. L'écriture élégante d'Itachi courait sur le papier immaculé de la moindre tâche suspecte. Sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire franc illumina ses traits. Il regarda son homologue droit dans les yeux :

— Je vous remercie Uchiha-san, votre rapport a l'air en règle. Rétablissez-vous de votre mission, nous avons besoin de plus de ninjas comme vous !

— … Merci.

Iruka ne fut pas déstabilisé de ce manque évident de sociabilité. Il pratiquait le « Sasuke » de manière quotidienne depuis le début de l'année maintenant. Itachi se retourna et sortit. Il transmit le rapport à ses collègues qui le regardait d'un œil fixe. Il haussa les épaules et annonça qu'il sortait se prendre un café à la machine. Après son altercation avec Naruto (qui s'est soldé par une promesse de ramen s'il nettoyait toutes ses bêtises avant la fin de son service) et Asuma, l'idée d'un café sans saveur dans la salle de repos avait un côté presque réconfortant. Il pouvait se permettre de prendre une micro-pause.

Il s'étira la nuque tout en marchant vers la machine salvatrice. Il pouvait sentir la fatigue le gagner. Sa première journée touchait presque à sa fin et on ne peut pas dire que le monde se bousculait comparé à l'autre jour. L'idée le fit sourire. Il estimait qu'après sa petite « altercation », il aurait moins de mal à se faire entendre. C'est ce qu'il espérait, du moins. Il repensa à Itachi et à son rapport, accepté, dans le respect des nouvelles normes. Il se demanda rapidement si le jeune homme, de quelques années son cadet, avait entendu parler des nouvelles règles avant de lui rendre son papier, ou si celui-ci avait toujours été appliqué. Penser à Itachi lui rappela Sasuke, un enfant introverti comme semblait l'être son frère, mais appliqué dans chacun de ses devoirs.

Il introduisit les pièces dans la machine et sélectionna un café sucré. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit l'approche d'un homme qui commandait à la machine voisine. Un sourire timide fut échangé entre eux et une fois servi, Iruka alla s'asseoir sur l'une des extrémités d'un des canapés de la salle de détente. Il posa son gobelet bouillant sur la table basse et aperçut du coin de l'oeil le frère aîné de son élève. Ce dernier se tenait droit, un rouleau codé (certainement une technique secrète) à moitié déroulé sous ses yeux. Il observa la salle et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre place assise de libre. Il ne voulait pas déranger. Un léger froissement de parchemin attira de nouveau son attention sur son voisin de fortune.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vois bien que vous souhaitez vous éclipser. Je peux partir si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, lui dit-il.

— Non, pas du tout ! s'exclama le chûnin, au contraire, c'est moi qui m'assoie auprès de vous sans y être invité. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre lecture …

Un silence s'installa.

— Vous ne me dérangez pas, chûnin-san.

— Oh, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Iruka.

— Iruka … Umino-san ?

Le susnommé cligna des yeux.

— Oui, c'est moi.

— Vous êtes le professeur de mon petit frère.

Il était franchement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le connaisse.

— Mon frère parle souvent de vous. Vous êtes un bon professeur.

— … Merci, ça me va droit au cœur. Comment va Sasuke-kun ?

— Bien.

Iruka sentit un petit malaise s'installer. Il prit une gorgée de café, qui lui brûla le gosier, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de rebondir pour continuer la conversation, par pure politesse. Il fut étonné lorsque l'autre continua dans un souffle :

— il apprend à vivre autrement que par le clan grâce à l'académie. C'est toujours compliqué pour lui de le montrer à la maison. Mais je le vois.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris d'entendre ça. Les enfants des branches principales étaient souvent des jeunes socialement handicapés du fait des attentes et de la pression exercées sur eux depuis leur plus jeune âge. Il suffisait de regarder l'Alpha près de lui pour le constater. Et encore, Itachi était réputé pour être un génie en plus d'être l'héritier. Il n'enviait en rien sa situation.

— Oui, intervint-il, Sasuke-kun est un garçon talentueux bien que solitaire. Naruto aime le chahuter, mais je pense qu'il cherche un moyen d'attirer son attention.

— Je suis content.

Nouveau silence, encore une fois comblée par le plus jeune.

— Mon père était très réticent à l'idée que vous enseigniez à Sasuke. Il est assez … traditionnel dans sa conception du monde.

— Ah. Dans ce cas, un oméga enseignant à son fils doit être le summum de la « décadence » pour lui. J'ai déjà eu affaire avec d'autres chefs de clans dans la même optique. Au moins votre père n'est pas du genre à venir faire un scandale.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Itachi l'observait beaucoup trop intensément. Pour détourner son attention, il se saisit de son café encore brûlant qu'il avala d'une traite.

— Non. Il n'aurait pas hésité à passer par le conseil pour vous faire renvoyer si vous ne l'aviez pas convaincu du contraire au vu des progrès évidents de Sasuke sur la voie de ninja.

Iruka ne douta pas un instant de la véracité de ses propos. Il lança un sourire désabusé à son cadet (et supérieur hiérarchique lui souffla une petite voix). Il se leva du canapé puis lança son gobelet vide dans une poubelle avoisinante. Il se tourna ensuite vers Itachi :

— Me voilà soulagé de savoir un minimum exercer mon métier. Je dois reprendre mon service. Je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement Itachi-san, au plaisir de vous revoir.

— De même Iruka-san.

Itachi le regarda partir. De dos, il pouvait admirer ses épaules, qu'il devinait saillantes, rouler d'avant en arrière au rythme de sa marche. Sa queue-de-cheval rebondissait paresseusement de droite à gauche, caressant par intermittence la peau de sa nuque, qui se découvrait timidement au regard d'Itachi, à chaque mouvement de balancier. Il le trouvait vraiment très charmant. Un sourire invisible illumina ses traits alors qu'il repensait à son agréable effluve qu'il perçut grâce à leur proximité. Rien ne semblait indiquer que le jeune homme avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et Itachi comptait bien en profiter.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au groupe de ninja qui entrait d'un pas pressé dans la salle de repos. Parmi eux se trouvait son cousin et meilleur ami Shisui. Ce dernier se faufila loin du groupe dont il ne faisait apparemment pas partie pour se glisser à ses côtés. Sentant à nouveau une présence, Itachi y attacha une seconde d'attention. Il n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux vers lui pour le reconnaître, il avait décelé son aura.

— Bonjour Shisui, le salua-t-il

— Bonjour Itachi. C'est inhabituel de te voir ici.

— Je sais. Je voulais un peu de calme après être rentré d'une mission aussi longue.

— Du calme ? Ici ?, lui rétorqua son cousin dubitatif.

Itachi abandonna son air rêveur pour se tourner vers lui. Il le fixa d'un œil qu'il voulut morne et désintéressé, mais le « Mirage » du clan Uchiha connaissait son cousin mieux que quiconque. Shisui l'observa patiemment, attendant que sa langue se délie. Sa détermination paya lorsque Itachi soupira. Il lui offrit un sourire de connivence :

— Ta soudaine envie de changer d'air n'aurait pas un lien avec le chûnin que je viens de voir sortir à l'instant ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Le fait que je t'ai vu lui parler ? Et aussi le fait que j'attendais le moment où tu serais seul pour pouvoir te harceler de questions ?

— Tu es incorrigible Shisui. Ça fait trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vues et tu joues les voyeurs maintenant.

— Je me suis dit qu'avoir l'attention du talentueux Itachi Uchiha devait déjà être assez de pression pour le pauvre bougre, je ne voulais pas le faire fuir.

Itachi lâcha un sourire.

— Si tu crois que tu es impressionnant pour qui que ce soit, permets-moi de te rassurer sur ce point, ça n'est pas le cas.

Shisui geint discrètement comme un animal blessé.

— Trahi par mon propre sang ! Itachi tu es censé me soutenir !

Il haussa les épaules en réponse, feignant l'indifférence. Cela fit sourire Shisui.

— Alors ? Qui c'est ?

— Umino Iruka.

— Le prof de Sasuke-chan ?

— Et maintenant en charge de la réglementation des comptes-rendus de missions.

— Et c'est tout ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait d'autres ?

— Oh je ne sais pas moi, tu te montres socialement abordable avec un inconnu qui est plutôt mignon, à une semaine et demie de ta première saison des chaleurs … je m'attends forcément à plus !

— J'ai toujours haï ta perspicacité en ce qui concerne ma vie privée.

— Que veux-tu … il faut être un Uchiha pour comprendre un Uchiha !

Ils échangèrent un rire discret. Autour d'eux, les autres ninjas déambulaient à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention parmi leurs collègues, à l'abri comme ils étaient dans un coin de la pièce.

— S'il vous plaît ! Je souhaiterais avoir votre attention !

Le brouhaha environnant s'estompa. Itachi et Shisui se tournèrent vers la voix mélodieuse de la jolie Kurenaï qui venait d'entrer, habillée d'une tenue très sobre qui contrastait de ses vêtements chatoyants habituels.

— Merci. Notre Hokage vient de me confier une mission de dernière minute. Je dois monter une équipe de toute urgence. Genma-san, j'aimerais que vous soyez de la partie.

Ledit ninja au senbôn toujours coincé entre les dents se leva nonchalamment de son canapé qu'il partageait avec Raidô. Itachi remarque l'absence d'Iwashi, certainement en service actif dans la protection de l'Hokage. Il se plaça aux côtés de Kurenaï qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Elle se retourna vers la foule.

— Et je dois aussi déléguer mon rôle dans l'entraînement des pré-gênins lundi en début d'après-midi.

À l'annonce de la nouvelle peu réjouissante, la plupart des ninjas dévièrent le regard de leur jolie collègue. Comme des enfants refusant d'être interrogés par leur professeur, ils fuirent son regard, priant intérieurement pour ne pas être désigné. Se retournant vers son cousin, Itachi constata que ce dernier avait fui discrètement. Il savait que depuis leur mission commune, Shisui et Kurenai n'étaient pas dans les meilleurs termes. De fait, il évitait toute situation publique où il aurait pu apparaître à son désavantage face à elle. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement face à une telle preuve de puérilité. Kurenaï était une des rares jônin (promue récemment) qui acceptait avec joie d'aller donner des conseils aux jeunes enfants du village en formation primaire. Pour elle, c'était un moyen de transmettre la volonté du feu à la nouvelle génération, comme elle l'avait promis à son père. Beaucoup de ses collègues, tout comme Shisui, la respectaient pour cela, mais très peu avaient le courage de passer une après-midi à essayer d'enseigner quelque chose aux petits monstres de l'académie.

Kurenaï s'impatienta. Elle croisa ses bras pâles et releva le menton.

— Écoutez, je sais que peu d'entre vous apprécie de faire ce job, c'est pour cette raison que je préférai venir voir s'il y avait un volontaire avant d'en référer à notre Hokage qui désignera quelqu'un parmi les ninjas en repos. Pour peu que vous y mettiez un peu de bonne volonté, les enfants seront attentifs et de toute façon Iruka-sensei sera présent pour les gérer.

La révélation de l'identité du professeur titulaire eut l'effet d'un électrochoc qui provoqua deux réactions. La première et la plus commune fut un frisson glacé qui parcourut l'assemblée qui avait très bien retenu le nom du nouvel intendant du bureau des missions. Personne ne voulait plus avoir affaire à lui dans une situation qui aurait pu provoquer sa colère. Et une salle ou une cour d'entraînement pleines de braillards représentaient une situation propice à cela. La seconde réaction fut unique, car elle ne se manifesta que chez le jeune Uchiha assis seul dans le coin. Une opportunité se présentait pour lui. Bien qu'il serait certainement plus accaparé par les enfants que par le professeur et sujet de son attention, ça restait tout de même un moyen de l'approcher et de lui prouver de quoi il était capable. Initier un contact plus long. Attiser sa curiosité à son sujet. Pouvoir se baigner dans son odeur délicate d'oméga, à l'orée d'une nouvelle saison de chaleur.

— Kurenaï-san. Moi je veux bien vous remplacer si vous le souhaitez, dit-il en se levant, attirant irrémédiablement tous les regards.

Tout d'un coup, la vie reprit son cours tout autour d'eux. Un énorme poids venait de s'évaporer pour la totalité des ninjas présents qui recommencèrent à vaquer à leurs occupations, Ils lançaient des œillades reconnaissantes à Itachi, beaucoup trop intimidés par le jeune génie pour le remercier directement. Il les ignora. Les yeux vermeils de Kurenaï le transpercèrent. À mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, ses paupières se plissaient, comme un prédateur jaugeant les réactions d'un autre prédateur. Clairement suspicieuse d'un dévouement aussi soudain, elle l'interrogea :

— Itachi-san, bien que je sois ravie d'avoir un volontaire, je ne peux que m'interroger de ton intérêt soudain aux jeunes du village.

— Je sais que cela peut sembler surprenant. Mais … mon petit frère fait partie de la classe d'Iruka-sensei, et je dois vous avouer que de pouvoir l'observer progresser et pourquoi pas l'assister lui et tous ses camarades me remplit d'une fierté personnelle.

Le comble était qu'il ne mentait même pas. Il avait toujours été surpris de la sérénité que lui apportait la possibilité d'assister Sasuke dans chaque aspect de sa vie. Il est vrai que le jeune garçon était tout pour lui. Il était devenu sa raison de vivre du moment où il était venu au monde et certainement le resterait-il jusqu'à sa mort.

Bien que la raison de son volontariat soit basiquement une demi-vérité, Itachi n'éprouva aucune honte d'évoquer son petit frère comme une excuse. Parce qu'au fond, Sasuke ne sera jamais une excuse pour lui. Itachi avait juste des intérêts supplémentaires à enseigner à sa classe qui n'étaient pas totalement incompatibles avec la raison qu'il communiquait à Kurenaï. Cette dernière sembla néanmoins satisfaite. Elle savait, au fond, qu'Itachi était un ninja compétent qui prenait très au sérieux chaque responsabilité qui lui était confiée. Elle accepta donc de lui déléguer cette charge. Elle s'éclipsa rapidement après cela pour finir les préparatifs de sa mission. Itachi fut chargé d'annoncer son remplacement en personne à l'Hokage qui, à l'occasion, l'observa avec des yeux tellement écarquillés de surprises que le jeune Alpha se demanda avec amusement s'ils n'allaient pas sortir littéralement de leurs orbites. Après avoir reçu l'autorisation de procéder de la part d'un Sandaïme pensif, il sortit de l'immeuble administratif avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez lui.

Le soleil déclinait paresseusement à l'horizon, derrière la cime des arbres de la forêt. Il aperçut au loin le jeune porteur du Kyubi qui se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à la sienne, les bras en l'air, prêts à embrasser quelqu'un, un sourire placardé sur son visage rond d'enfant. Leur chemin se croisant, Itachi tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir Iruka être englouti d'un violent câlin. Bien que prit légèrement au dépourvu, il y répondit avec la même ferveur. Maintenant trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, Itachi vit Naruto saisir la main de son professeur et l'emmener avec vigueur vers une des rues adjacentes. La dernière expression qu'il aperçut avant qu'Iruka ne disparaisse, au détour de la rue, fut son sourire. Étrangement revigoré, il reprit sa route lui aussi. Son périple ne dura pas longtemps. Il fut intercepté par un certain trio de ninja qui sortait du célèbre bar, le Shinobi's Way. Gaï et Asuma étaient bras dessus, bras dessous en train de festoyer, sous le regard mi-agacé mi-amusé des passants et de leur acolyte Kakashi. Ce dernier les suivait les mains dans les poches, et la démarche nonchalante, caractéristique du bonhomme.

— Itachi-kuuun ! Voilà un autre parfait exemple de la force de la jeunesse !, hurla la panthère de jade de Konoha.

Ils s'approchèrent en titubant, manquant de percuter les passants et de tomber à plusieurs reprises malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du jeune homme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Asuma le saisit de son bras d'ours pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte amicale.

— T'étais passé où ? On s'était pourtant promis de boire à ta santé à ton retour de mission !, l'alpagua-t-il.

— Asuma-san, je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, résonna-t-il en essayant de ne pas être embarqué dans la course vacillante des deux soûlards.

— N'importe quoi ! Je peux en boire encore quelques-unes ! C'est pas tous les jours que Kakashi trouve quelqu'un !

— Pour la énième fois Asuma, intervint le susnommé à quelques pas, je ne me suis pas « trouvé quelqu'un ».

— Mais allons !, s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Cela eut pour effet de repousser Gaï qui ne tenait plus debout tout seul. Il tomba sur les fesses en geignant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Kakashi le harponna au passage pour le remettre sur ses deux guibolles. Passant un bras dans son dos, il le soutenait contre lui.

— Avec une belle gueule comme la tienne, personne ne peut te résister ! Fonce ! Continua le fumeur.

— C'est gentil Asuma, mais c'est pas aussi simple et-

— Ah oui, t'as bien raison là-dessus !

Il se pencha très près vers le visage d'Itachi qui eut le déplaisir de retenir l'homme qui se laissait aller de tout son saoul dans leur étreinte improvisée. Incapable de se délester sans le faire lourdement chuter, il se résolut à sentir son haleine alcoolisée s'abattre sur son visage. Bien qu'il était clair que l'intention d'Asuma était de feindre de lui confier un secret, il chuchota tellement bruyamment, que Kakashi put sans mal l'entendre :

— Iruka n'est pas comme les autres. Le connaissant comme je le connais, il ne se laissera pas avoir comme ça par un joli minois !

Itachi opina par réflexe et Asuma se tut. Il n'était jamais bon d'argumenter ou même de répondre à un homme intoxiqué par l'alcool. Pourtant, découvrir qu'Asuma était potentiellement proche d'Iruka attisa sa curiosité. Tout en marchant, il remarqua que son fardeau somnolait debout. Les yeux fermés, ses jambes avançaient en autopilote. Il reposait entièrement son avenir proche à son cadet. Il observa Gaï, et constata avec amusement que ce dernier avait la tête penchée à presque 90° sur l'épaule droite de son éternel rival. Quelqu'un aurait certainement des douleurs à la nuque le lendemain. Il semblait marmonner des choses sans queue ni tête mais il discerna sans mal la bénédiction qu'il délivra à son meilleur ami de « vivre l'amour et la fougue de la jeunesse avec Iruka-sensei ».

Il jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à Kakashi qui le lui rendit. Les deux hommes savaient pertinemment ce qui allait se jouer dans les jours qui suivraient. Ils avaient tous les deux été attirés par cet oméga débarqué de nulle part, en plein milieu de leur meeting. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir ce que cela signifiait l'un pour l'autre. Arrivés à une intersection, les deux pauvres malheureux qui soutenaient leurs collègues se firent face comme ils purent.

— Bon. Je vais raccompagner cette loque chez elle. Tu peux te charger d'Asuma ? Demanda-t-il.

— Aucun problème Kakashi-san. La prochaine fois, éviter de trop festoyer pour qu'ils puissent rentrer chez eux sans assistance, admonesta-t-il gentiment.

— Maa … répondit-il d'un haussement de l'épaule gauche, je ne suis pas responsable de leur tolérance à l'alcool. Ils voulaient simplement me porter chance pour la prochaine saison qui approche.

La nuit était tombée. Il ne fut donc pas étonnant pour les passants d'être secoués d'un vent glacial. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient. Itachi amorça le premier le départ dans la direction de l'appartement d'Asuma, opposé à celui de Gaï. En guise d'adieu, il lança :

— Eh bien Kakashi-san, j'espère que vous vous montrez digne et responsable à l'approche de la saison. Je sais que je suis assez déterminé à obtenir ce que je veux.

— Nous sommes tous les deux des hommes déterminés, Itachi, avertit-il.

— Bonsoir Kakashi-san.

— Bonne nuit Itachi.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors, sans jeter à l'autre un regard. Le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort semblait indiquer le début d'une série de rafales qui durerait certainement toute la nuit. Certains affirmèrent que ces bourrasques transportaient une promesse : « que le meilleur gagne ».


	4. Chapitre 3

À son entrée, tous les ninjas présents retinrent leur souffle. Quant à Iruka, il le reconnut instantanément lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui rendre ce qu'il désignait comme « son rapport ». Le Shinobi en question eut même le courage, le cran, que dis-je, l'audace de le regarder avec un air innocent. Quatre papiers étaient étalés sous ses yeux. Quatre compte-rendus de mission. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. La plus récente datait d'il y a six semaines. La date était très certainement la seule chose lisible sur l'entièreté du travail rendu. Iruka pouvait généralement se considérer comme un homme guidé par la foi pour les secondes chances. « Généralement » étant l'adverbe important de ce prédicat. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Certaines personnes méritaient plus des remontrances que des secondes chances.

Pour le reste des spectateurs, la scène était comme suspendue hors du temps, comme un fragile écosystème qui allait vivre l'enfer dans les secondes à venir.

Pourtant, pour une fois dans sa vie, le lundi d'Iruka avait merveilleusement bien commencé. C'était parfois harassant d'être toujours le gendarme de service à l'académie. Demander à n'importe qui, de canaliser une salle remplie de gamins, excités par leurs deux jours de repos hebdomadaires, relevait généralement de l'impossible pour un lundi matin. Et faire ce métier depuis 2 ans déjà relevait parfois du masochisme pour certains. Pourtant ce lundi-là, Iruka n'avait pas eu à se plaindre. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir une classe relativement calme dès le premier son de la cloche et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Naruto avait été relativement attentif, ce qui avait obligé son camarade Kiba à rester silencieux. Shikamaru ne s'était endormi qu'au bout de deux heures, et fut instantanément réveillé par la sonnerie de la récréation. Ino et Sakura étaient de nouveau bonnes copines (pour le moment) et elles avaient même invité la petite Hinata à rejoindre leur groupe de filles. Les petits en-cas furtifs de Choji étaient restés relativement rares et silencieux. Sasuke avait manifesté un intérêt évident pour le cours d'aujourd'hui et s'était même porté volontaire pour aider Naruto à corriger ses exercices. Le petit délinquant de service n'avait pas crié au scandale, pour une fois, bien qu'il ait rechigné un minimum, au début, du moins, puisque Sasuke avait toujours su impressionner le plus jeune des deux. De fait, Naruto s'était vite intéressé à tout ce que le jeune Uchiha pouvait lui apprendre. D'ailleurs, lors de la récréation, Naruto lui avait timidement demandé s'il voulait jouer avec lui. Un sourire attendri s'était emparé de ses lèvres à la vue des deux jeunes garçons jouant aux ninjas dans la cour, près du vieil arbre.

À midi, les parents d'élèves et les nourrices s'étaient présentés en masse pour récupérer leurs garnements. Une fois le dernier parti, il avait aperçu son petit protégé assis sur la balançoire. Il l'avait appelé et il s'était aussitôt levé pour le rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le ventre du garçon avait alors grondé, réclamant toute l'attention. Ils étaient remontés ensemble dans la classe d'Iruka, passant très brièvement par la salle où se réunissaient ses collègues pour réchauffer leurs plats.

Depuis qu'il avait obtenu la garde de Naruto, il ne faisait que des passages éclairs dans la salle des professeurs, car il sentait bien que la présence de l'élève les mettait mal à l'aise. Son penchant surprotecteur avait réagi en conséquence. Il avait décidé de le cacher des yeux de ce monde cruel. Iruka ne voulait pas qu'il se sente responsable de quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient tous idiots, et Naruto était son garçon à présent. À son entrée, Mizuki lui avait lancé un regard lourd de sens, comme à son habitude, mais n'avait rien dit. Depuis qu'il s'occupait de Naruto, et qu'il avait coupé court à leur amitié suite à sa réaction disproportionnée quand il avait appris la nouvelle, le jeu de regard avait commencé. Il était persuadé que Mizuki s'imaginait que cela l'importunait, alors qu'en réalité, il n'en avait cure. Il avait rejoint l'enfant dans sa classe où il l'avait enjoint à finir ses légumes verts. Ils avaient beaucoup ri en dessinant sur le tableau noir des parodies de scènes de la vie quotidienne de l'Hokage (que Naruto imaginait très clairement comme un tir au flan, au vu de son gribouillis de l'homme en train de fumer sa légendaire pipe tout en dormant, tandis qu'un ninja blond à la tenue chatoyante lui sautait dessus par-derrière).

La classe devait reprendre à 14h pour une activité de pleine air surprise : le lancer de kunaï. Cela lui laissait une heure pour le déjeuner, ainsi qu'une petite demi-heure pour les préparatifs et la rencontre avec le jônin volontaire qui devait remplacer Kurenaï, avant le retour des premiers élèves. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé l'Hokage sur l'identité du remplaçant, celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard malicieux et un sourire mystérieux. Le message avait été clair, il n'obtiendrait rien du vieil homme. Pire encore, puisque le remplacement s'était fait à la dernière minute, il n'y avait pas de document administratif qui aurait pu lui révéler quoi que ce soit.

Malgré le stress de se retrouver en compagnie d'un ninja pas vraiment pédagogue, il avait décidé de garder ce cours une surprise pour ses élèves, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas pu les contenir s'il leur avait avoué qu'un jônin allait venir leur faire des démonstrations. Lorsque 13h avait sonné, il avait ordonné à Naruto de rester dans la classe sans faire de bêtises, sous peine de privation de ramen pour une période indéterminée. Ce dernier n'avait pas moufté, bien qu'il s'était montré très insistant pour découvrir le pourquoi son Iruka-sensei devait s'absenter.

— Vous allez où Iruka-sensei ?

— Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto, j'ai un petit entretien à passer avec quelqu'un avant le retour de tes camarades, lui avait-il répondu.

— C'est un entretien avec qui ?, avait insisté le jeune garçon, vous revenez quand ? J'aime pas être tout seul dans la classe Iruka-sensei …

Il s'était avoué vaincu face au regard triste de son protégé. Il s'était agenouillé et il l'avait pris par les épaules avant de lui révéler la grosse surprise :

— Naruto, je vais te dire un petit secret, mais tu me promets de le garder pour toi ?

L'enfant s'était mis à sautiller presque sur place. L'excitation avait clairement remplacé sa mélancolie.

— Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Dites-moi tout Iruka-sensei ! C'est une mission ultra-méga secrète c'est ça ! Je peux venir ? Comme ça je pourrai leur montrer ma nouvelle technique imparable et leur botter les fesses ! Je serai tellement fort que le vieux grand-père sera obligé de me nommer Hokage direct !

— Non Naruto, ça n'est pas une mission secrète.

La déception était palpable à des kilomètres.

— C'est plutôt un cours « ultra-méga secret », avait-il continué en reprenant les mots de l'excité sur pattes.

Aussitôt son air curieux était revenu au triple galop.

— Cet après-midi, je vous réserve un cours un peu particulier et je voulais vous en faire une surprise. J'ai demandé à un collègue Jônin de venir vous apprendre à mieux lancer vos kunaï.

L'émerveillement qui teinta ses traits restera très certainement gravé dans la mémoire d'Iruka pour le reste de sa vie.

— Sauf que Kurenaï-san, la kunoichi qui devait venir, a dû être envoyée en mission. Et on lui a donc assigné un remplaçant. Je dois aller le ou la rencontrer pour que nous puissions parler plus en détail de la manière d'aborder le cours avec vous trente à surveiller. Je pourrai aussi lui parler de vos faiblesses à chacun pour qu'il ou elle puisse vous donner des conseils qui vous soit vraiment utiles, tu comprends mieux ?

— Oui !

— Tu gardes cela secret d'accord ? Pas question de le raconter à Kiba ou de crâner auprès de Sasuke ok ?

— Oui d'accord !

— Et tu te conduiras bien cet après-midi ?

— Oui !

Iruka soupira doucement, rassuré de l'obéissance dont faisait preuve Naruto, pour une fois.

— Seulement si le Jônin-san se montre capable de résister à mes techniques super fortes ! Il va quand même apprendre des trucs au futur plus grand Hokage de Konoha ! Il faut qu'il soit à la hauteur !

Bien entendu, ça aurait été un peu trop facile autrement. Iruka avait su dès lors qu'il n'avait plus qu'à avertir son ou sa collègue de l'excentricité du petit Uzumaki. Il avait espéré que la patience faisait partie des attributs de ce ninja mystère. Une fois Naruto mis au courant, il s'était rendu d'un pas pressé jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école, où il devait accueillir l'invité surprise. Il avait regardé les villageois déambuler, tout en le saluant, pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, il vit arriver Sasuke en compagnie de son frère, ce qui le surprit pour deux raisons : il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que Sasuke soit de nouveau accepté dans l'école et en outre, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était amené par quelqu'un d'autre que sa maman. Une fois les deux arrivés à sa hauteur, le plus jeune des deux frères s'était adressé à lui d'une manière timide.

— Iruka-sensei, c'est vrai que mon frère va assister à notre cours, cet après-midi ?

Dire qu'il fut étonné aurait été un euphémisme. Iruka avait été complètement estomaqué. Il n'avait pu retenir ni le couinement de surprise qui lui avait échappé, ni le regard bouche bée qu'il avait lancé à l'aîné. Ce dernier lui avait alors renvoyé un sourire entendu, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la réaction du professeur qui s'était repris rapidement.

\- Oui, il semblerait bien. J'aimerais que tu gardes ça comme une surprise pour les autres d'accord ?

\- Hn, avait acquiescé l'enfant.

Iruka les avait accueillis dans la cour de l'établissement. Jetant un regard vers la fenêtre de sa classe, il y avait découvert une petite tête blonde qui scrutait avidement la scène. Captant le regard de son responsable légal, Naruto s'était alors accroupi brusquement pour se cacher de leur vue. Iruka n'avait pas perdu un instant et avait ordonné à Sasuke de retrouver son camarade et de les attendre, dans la classe, sagement. Le jeune Uchiha avait lancé un regard à son frère qui l'avait enjoint à l'écouter.

Une fois les deux adultes laissés seuls, un silence s'était installé. Iruka s'était alors retourné vers l'Alpha à ses côtés pour l'inviter à le suivre à l'intérieur pour discuter des possibilités d'entraînements. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la salle d'attente pour les rendez-vous administratifs. Une fois installé, Iruka avait remarqué le léger parfum musqué qui enveloppait son cadet. Il s'était ressaisi rapidement pour se concentrer sur l'organisation de l'entraînement à venir.

— Iruka-san, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous aider aujourd'hui, avait initié le plus jeune des deux de sa voix calme et mesurée.

Gêné de ses pensées, il n'avait pas répondu. Itachi l'avait donc fixé de ses yeux insondables.

— Est-ce que ça vous gêne que ce soit moi qui me sois porté volontaire ?

Aussitôt, Iruka avait répliqué.

— Non pas du tout Itachi-san ! Je suis juste … surpris que vous ayez trouvé du temps pour venir ici.

— J'aime à penser qu'un ninja doit être polyvalent. Et puis ça me permet de passer du temps avec vous.

Iruka l'avait fixé d'un regard incrédule.

— Avec moi ?

— Oui. Je vous trouve intéressant. Je suis curieux de vous voir à l'œuvre Iruka-sensei.

La soudaine franchise de son supérieur l'avait complètement pris par surprise. Il avait donc dévié la conversation pour la concentrer sur ce qui était prévu aujourd'hui. Le rouge teintait pourtant ses joues pendant toute la durée de l'entretien, mais Itachi n'avait plus fait de remarques qui auraient pu le mettre mal à l'aise. Intérieurement, l'oméga se sentait extrêmement flatté d'avoir su attirer l'attention de quelqu'un comme lui, mais il s'était résonné en se disant qu'Itachi était son cadet et qu'il avait certainement dit cela pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait trouvé sympathique et aurait aimé former une relation cordiale et amicale avec lui.

Le reste de l'entretien était resté très professionnel, et étonnamment, après quelques minutes, il fut assez facile pour Iruka d'oublier cette introduction. Se recentrer uniquement sur son travail et sur le bien-être des enfants avait toujours été un moyen de relaxation phénoménal. Ils étaient ressortis pour qu'Itachi évalue le potentiel de l'espace disponible dans la cour. Il avait vocalisé chacune de ses observations ainsi que les possibilités d'exercices à faire. Iruka était à l'écoute et avait pris des notes qui pourraient certainement lui resservir pour de futurs cours.

Ils avaient été rejoints par Naruto et Sasuke quelques minutes après leurs premières inspections. Naruto était directement monté au créneau et n'avait pas hésité à faire savoir à Itachi qu'il avait intérêt à l'impressionner s'il souhaitait devenir son sensei. S'était ensuivi une dispute entre les deux amis/rivaux qui n'avaient cessé qu'avec l'intervention sévère d'Iruka.

Les premiers élèves avaient commencé à revenir vers 13h30 comme il l'avait prédit. Il les avait accueillis, accompagné de ses collègues, tandis qu'Itachi était resté dans la classe en compagnie de Sasuke et Naruto qui tentaient d'attirer son attention, en vain. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'instructeur de l'académie. Ce dernier avait rassemblé ses troupes rapidement et les avait mené jusqu'à sa classe où il les avait fait s'asseoir. Les enfants avaient tous lancé des regards curieux vers l'inconnu qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Les chuchotements allaient bon train, mais Iruka les avait coupés prestement :

— Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un invité très particulier. Je vous présente Itachi Uchiha.

A l'annonce de son identité, beaucoup de têtes s'étaient tournées vers Sasuke qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas caché sa joie ni sa fierté d'accueillir son grand frère à son école.

— Il a accepté de vous aider dans votre apprentissage de ninja en vous apportant des conseils avisés sur l'art de lancer des kunaï.

Les pre-gênin avaient été très excités par cette perspective. Ils avaient regardé le jeune héritier comme un Messie venue leur apporter le Salut divin. Ledit « Sauveur » était resté de marbre, mais Iruka était sûr qu'Itachi observait la situation avec au moins une demi-douzaine de plans d'évacuations différents.

— Néanmoins, vous êtes trop nombreux pour que la session se passe convenablement pour tout le monde. Nous allons donc séparer la classe en deux groupes. L'un ira s'entraîner dans la cour avec Itachi-san et moi-même, tandis que l'autre groupe fera des exercices stratégiques avec un de mes clones.

Des grognements de protestation lui avaient répondu. Il savait pertinemment que la perspective d'un entraînement leur avait mis l'eau à bouche et qu'ils étaient peu enclins à faire quelque autre exercice que ce soit. Après avoir remis le calme, il avait séparé la classe entre les élèves situés à droite et ceux situés à gauche. Le premier groupe à partir fut celui du bruyant Naruto, du souriant Sasuke, de l'amoureuse Sakura, de l'excité Kiba, du silencieux Shino, de la timide Hinata, du faussement blasé Shikamaru, du gourmand Choji, de la pétillante Ino et de six autres camarades. Une fois dans la cour, Iruka s'était saisi des cinq kunaï d'entraînement qu'ils allaient devoir utiliser. Il avait astucieusement placé des codes couleurs sur les kunaï puis, lors de la distribution, il avait indiqué sur une feuille quel élève avait en sa possession quel set de kunaï. Après s'être assuré du calme, il avait indiqué à Itachi que la classe était à lui.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à tous, les avaient-ils accueillis.

Ils l'avaient salué, à leur tour, d'une même voix timide. Satisfait d'avoir leur attention, il avait entrepris de leur expliquer ou de leur réexpliquer en quoi les projectiles étaient indispensables pour tout ninja, afin de sauver sa vie, ou celle de son ou ses coéquipiers. Il avait décidé de les tester sur les trois cibles prévues à cet effet avant d'entreprendre tout autre exercice. Il leur avait ordonné de former trois lignes et de jeter chacun trois de leur kunaï sur les cibles. Il les avait observés aux côtés d'Iruka qui n'avait pas hésité pas à superviser les plus turbulents.

Itachi glissait entre les rangs pour donner des conseils ici et là. Iruka l'avait regardé faire avec un grand sourire. Il avait constaté que son homologue avait étonnement un côté très pédagogue. Il avait géré les enfants comme personne. Malgré son air taciturne, il était resté attentif à la moindre difficulté rencontrée par chacun d'entre eux. Les enfants avaient été avides de questions et il avait répondu patiemment à chacune d'entre elles, même s'il avait dû se répéter à trois ou quatre reprises pour certaines. Iruka n'avait pas pu cacher longtemps qu'il était très impressionné. Quand ils étaient passés à la seconde partie de l'entraînement, à savoir apprendre à lancer sur une cible mouvante, il devait avouer qu'il s'était inquiété.

— Beau travail tout le monde. Allez récupérer tous vos kunaï.

Ils s'étaient exécutés en vitesse, impatients comme ils étaient d'en apprendre toujours plus.

— Maintenant, je veux que vous formiez une seule ligne. Vous allez vous avancer à tour de rôle et vous allez tenter de me toucher. Vous vous rendrez vite compte qu'une cible mouvante est beaucoup plus difficile à toucher.

Shikamaru s'était retrouvé en tête de gondole. Le jeune garçon semblait déterminer. Il avait observé les mouvements rapides d'Itachi qui disparaissait et réapparaissait à la vitesse de l'éclair, ici et là, toujours droit devant lui, pour ne pas blesser ses camarades derrière lui. Il avait lancé ses kunaï les uns après les autres, toujours dans la direction exacte où Itachi se dirigeait. Mais ce dernier se stoppait toujours dans sa course quelques mètres avant. Frustré d'avoir raté chacun de ses tirs, il avait poussé un profond soupir en marmonnant un fameux « galère ». Itachi avait récupéré vite ses armes et les lui avait rendu.

— Règle n°1 : si tu peux prévoir la direction que prennent tes ennemis, tes ennemis peuvent aussi prévoir la trajectoire de tes tirs. Se rendre prévisible est une arme qui peut pousser certains ninjas à sous-estimer leurs adversaires, ce qui peut se révéler fatal. Néanmoins tu fais preuve d'un excellent travail d'analyse et tu as su faire de chacun de tes tirs un bon élément stratégique.

Tout le monde y était passé. Il leur avait prodigué des conseils propres à chacun et les rassurait de leur force. Les filles avaient été beaucoup plus distraites pendant l'exercice que les garçons, mais le charme légendaire (et maudit selon certains) des Uchiha était en œuvre, quoi qu'Itachi tentait de faire, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Iruka. Lorsque était venu le tour de Sasuke, ce dernier avait frôlé de peu son frère avec son premier tir. Les jeunes groupies l'avaient félicité, mais Sasuke n'avait d'oreilles que pour les conseils d'Itachi.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Sasuke. Néanmoins, ne prends pas trop confiance en toi si tu réussis à toucher un ennemi. Un ennemi touché est un ennemi encore plus dangereux. Se tenir en joue n'est qu'un moyen de dissuasion pour ne pas en venir au combat. Savoir que tu touches une fois ta cible ne veut pas dire que tu pourras la retoucher une deuxième fois, car elle sera davantage sur le qui-vive et elle sera prête à t'attaquer plus vigoureusement.

Il avait acquiescé fièrement et avait laissé la place au dernier élève à se présenter en face à face contre Itachi : Naruto. Le professeur improvisé s'était replacé un peu plus loin et avait recommencé son manège. Tout le monde fut surpris de l'air sérieux qu'avait adopté Naruto, Iruka le premier.

Il était resté quelques minutes sans bouger, puis, sans crier gare, il avait lancé non pas un, mais ses cinq kunaï en même temps, dans des directions différentes. Le mouvement surpris les spectateurs et Iruka, accroupi pour observer son élève, avait bondi sur ses deux jambes. Itachi n'avait pas non plus anticipé cela, mais il n'était pas un ninja d'élite pour rien. Il avait bondi sur la palissade pour éviter un kunaï qui se serait très certainement fiché dans sa gorge s'il n'avait pas été attentif. Blanc comme un linge, Iruka s'était approché du jeune homme de 18 ans pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Ce dernier l'avait rassuré et avait récupéré tous les kunaï de Naruto. Des chuchotements avaient commencé à s'élever dans les rangs des mini-ninjas et le professeur les avait vite fait taire. Le jônin avait rendu ses armes à l'enfant.

— Très bien Naruto-kun. C'était une très bonne tactique. Non seulement tu as couvert plus de terrain en les envoyant tous dans des directions opposées, mais en plus tu les as rendus plus imparables. Cela rend tes tirs plus imprévisibles et tu deviens potentiellement plus dangereux pour un ninja qui souhaiterait se mettre à découvert, pour essayer de t'atteindre. Néanmoins cela amenuise beaucoup plus rapidement tes réserves de projectiles, et ça, l'ennemi peut aussi en avoir conscience. Il peut même retourner plusieurs de tes armes contre toi. Mais cela restait très surprenant je dois bien l'avouer.

Face au compliment, Naruto avait rougi. Il avait marmonné des remerciements et avait retrouvé ses camarades qui l'avaient félicité, impressionnés par sa performance. Sasuke l'avait même gratifié d'un :

— pas mal pour un Dobe.

Ce qui, pour une fois, ne l'avait sorti de ses gonds. Au contraire, il avait renvoyé à son ami/rival le plus resplendissant des sourires. La démonstration étant terminée, Iruka les avait fait rentrer et avait échangé les deux groupes. La deuxième session s'était déroulée aussi bien que la première. Alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Iruka avait annulé son jutsu et avait récupéré l'expérience de son clone. C'est ainsi qu'il avait découvert qu'il avait été incapable de calmer le groupe de Naruto après leur session et qu'il s'était contenté de les laisser observer Itachi et faire des commentaires sur la prestation de leurs camarades. De fait, il leur avait ordonné de faire les exercices prévus en classe chez eux et de les lui rendre dès le lendemain.

Itachi les avait rejoints pour la fin de la classe et tous les élèves l'avaient remercié chaleureusement au moment où la cloche sonna la fin des cours. Dans la cour, Iruka s'était chargé de remettre chaque enfant aux parents et nourrices venus les chercher. Il avait salué ses collègues qui rentraient chez eux. Une fois seuls, Iruka avait remercié Itachi, et l'avait complimenté sur sa capacité à s'occuper des enfants. Ce dernier lui avait souri discrètement et, d'après les rougeurs apparues sur ses joues, le jeune professeur devina sans mal que le jônin était flatté. C'est alors que Sasuke et Naruto avaient rappliqué, l'un demandant l'attention complète de son frère et l'autre celle de son nouveau « sensei ». Ils l'avaient tous les deux saisi par une main.

— Ni-san ! On rentre ensemble !

— Itachi-sensei ! Apprends-moi une technique trop cool comme ça je pourrai devenir Hokage !

— Dobe ! T'es même pas capable de te souvenir de ce que c'est que le chakra !

— On s'en fout de tout ça Teme ! Avec Itachi-sensei je serai tellement fort que même toi tu me supplieras pour que je t'apprenne des trucs !

— C'est mon frère !

— C'est mon sensei !

Les deux adultes s'étaient regardé, complètement effarés par le sujet de dispute. Iruka était intervenu et avait demandé à Naruto de ne pas être grossier. Ce à quoi, observant le regard triste qui illumina les yeux azur du jeune garçon, Itachi avait répondu qu'il serait ravi de leur apprendre à tous les deux un autre « truc de ninja » comme disait un certain blond. Impatients comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, ils avaient voulu qu'il leur montre de suite. C'est ainsi que l'héritier du célèbre clan s'était retrouvé entraîné vers le complexe Uchiha par les deux compères qui coopéraient pour une fois. Naruto hurla à Iruka qu'il rentrerait chez eux avant que la nuit ne tombe. Disparus au détour d'une rue, le professeur avait été pris d'un fou rire face à l'insouciance dont faisait preuve son protégé. Il avait vraiment passé une excellente journée. Il aurait néanmoins aimé avoir un peu plus de temps pour lui avec Itachi pour véritablement le remercier, et l'inviter à revenir si l'envie lui prenait et si son emploi du temps lui permettait. Il avait ignoré son inconscient qui lui soufflait qu'il aurait bien aimé le revoir pour des raisons moins professionnelles.

Le soleil déclinant, il avait longé la tour du village pour ensuite entrer à l'intérieur. D'un naturel guilleret, il s'était présenté pour le service du soir au bureau. Il avait été salué par ses nouveaux collègues et avait commencé à recevoir ses premiers rapports. La plupart étaient en retard d'au moins une semaine, mais Iruka excusa les ninjas facilement. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous fait un effort pour rendre leur papier présentable, et il fallait savoir les récompenser.

Il leur avait offert son plus beau sourire et les avait remerciés chaleureusement. Beaucoup de ninjas furent déstabilisés de ce revirement mais beaucoup furent ravis de lui faire plaisir. Après tout, la nouvelle saison n'allait pas tarder à commencer, les instincts commençaient à resurgir. Iruka était un oméga et il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant pour les Alpha que de faire plaisir à un membre de cette caste. Instinctivement, ils essayaient de mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. En parlant de chance, Iruka avait su dès « son entrée » que quelque chose allait se passer. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés s'était approché de lui d'un air nonchalant, plusieurs feuilles en sa possession. Iruka ne l'avait pas encore vraiment remarqué, il était occupé à remplir un papier de dérogation administrative, pour un rapport, remis par un autre ninja que celui qui avait accompli la mission (cloué au lit à l'hôpital).

Lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux, la vision de cet être dont on ne distinguait que l'oeil lui fit ressentir tout un tas de frisson. Son nez fut assailli par l'odeur d'un mâle Alpha qui avait dû passer l'après-midi dehors à s'entraîner. Iruka avait résisté à l'envie de se trémousser sur sa chaise. L'odeur dominante était forte, et son client ne faisait rien pour la retenir, l'assaillant de toute part. Pour ne rien arranger, il s'était penché très près de lui, comme pour mieux l'observer, avant de lui tendre ce qu'il tenait maintenant dans ses mains. Son unique regard avait le don de déstabiliser Iruka, et le jeune oméga avait horreur de ça. Il y avait très peu de situations où ses instincts ressortaient et à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il était frustré de son comportement. L'homme devant lui était le genre d'Alpha suffisamment puissant pour le faire se soumettre et se comporter comme une chienne en chaleur, ce qu'Iruka méprisait le plus dans ses instincts. Mêler ses instincts et ses émotions était la formule chimique parfaite pour une recette explosive.

L'homme chamboulait ses instincts, ses soi-disant rapports chamboulaient sa bonne humeur, ce qui lui donnait l'envie de se révolter encore plus. Avec ce qu'il avait entre les mains, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Réflexion faite, si, il savait comment réagir. Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui : lui faire avaler ses papiers, l'étrangler avec son bandeau qui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage … Rien de vraiment diplomatique. Il essaya d'ignorer la petite partie de son cerveau qui lui chuchotait de convaincre l'Alpha de recommencer son rapport avec d'autres moyens qui inclurait beaucoup moins de vêtements et beaucoup plus de proximité entre leurs deux corps.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, ce qui indiqua une chose primordiale à Iruka : l'atmosphère à couper au couteau n'étonnait personne. À partir de cela, il en déduisit autre chose : si personne n'était étonné de la situation, c'était que le ninja devant lui était connu pour l'état de ses rapports, encore plus désastreux que n'importe quel autre rapport qu'il n'a eu à voir jusqu'à présent.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez, prit une grande inspiration par la bouche. Il fixa un regard indéfectible dans celui de l'homme en face de lui.

— Shinobi-san … commença-t-il doucement avant de s'arrêter.

— Hm ? Oui ?

Un autre frisson parcourut la nuque d'Iruka à l'entente de sa voix suave. Concentration Iruka, concentration !

— Shinobi-san, j'aimerais vous toucher deux mots en privé s'il vous plaît.

Il n'allait pas faire de scandale public cette fois-ci, surtout avec un ninja dont il était incapable de déchiffrer le nom indiqué sur un bout de papier … répété à quatre reprises sur quatre feuilles différentes !

Iruka eut l'impression que le raclement de sa chaise sur le sol était dix fois plus sonore dans une salle qui retenait son souffle et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne se décontenança pas pour autant et contourna son bureau pour se diriger vers l'extérieur de la salle, pour trouver un lieu tranquille. L'Alpha lui emboîta le pas, fort heureusement. Dans les couloirs, pas âme qui vive. Étant donné l'heure, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les bureaux alentour. Il ouvrit une salle au hasard lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Par chance, le bureau, bien qu'exiguë à cause des grandes étagères pleines de rouleau qui occupait les deux tiers de la pièce, était vide lui aussi. Une fois que l'autre ninja eut fermé la porte, Iruka fit volte-face et plaqua les rapports, qu'il avait emmenés, juste sous le nez du coupable. Son regard était animé d'une lueur de colère intense :

— pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que c'est que ÇA ?


End file.
